


Vanish

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [36]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing scarier than losing your wingmate in a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanish

They had just gotten into the thick of the battle, and it was a target-rich environment just as Wedge had told them it would be. Hobbie was scrambling to keep up with his wing-mate, but Wes was paying less attention to him and more to the TIE he was chasing. He rolls to port and Hobbie follows, tucking in behind him to guard, while getting off a quick shot at the TIE’s wingmate.

They had to keep the TIEs away from their capital ships as long as possible, so those ships could make the run up to light-speed and jump from the system. It was a retreat, but a strategic one and they had actually accomplished what they had set out to do this time. The Rogues were still in the middle of it all though, finishing their job and trying to survive a little longer until they could make their own jumps. Wes had looped them around toward the flank, killing the TIE he had been chasing and then finding another pair for them to shoot, taking the left as Hobbie aimed for the right; exactly as they had done so many times in sims.

Something behind him explodes close enough to weaken his rear shield, and he checks his instruments to see where the other Rogues were, “Trying to toast me, Rogue Eight?”

“Sorry, Six, I forgot that it was Five’s job to do that.” Avan, and Feylis his wingmate, break off behind Hobbie, twirling starboard and back toward the thick of the battle, and Hobbie refrains from saying anything as Wes laughs over the com. He just shoots the next two TIEs they come against, and Wes shuts up as he refocuses. They take the next wing-pair by surprise, they are so quick, and even Wedge takes a moment to congratulate them on the kills.

This is what Hobbie lives for; flying with the Rogues, the chase, the clarity he feels when they are so quick and skilled. He loves following Wes when his friend is focused and intent on their mission, and he loves that they know each other so well that he can anticipate every turn, every shot. It feels like this is the moment he should live within, but it never lasts, and while he’s checking his screens just for a second Wes vanishes in front of him.

His heart stops until he can see that Wes’s X-Wing is intact, but powerless, and he slows his own craft so fast that blood rushes to his head. Hobbie takes a deep breath, trying to avoid passing out as his vision greys, and marks the location for the evac shuttle. He knows that Wes is probably having his own moment of panic that will be wiped out by anger and a stream of cussing that would make his R2 unit blush, if it could.

“Six, form up with us. Better not draw attention to Five so the shuttle can grab him.” Wedge’s voice cuts through his jumbled thoughts and he obeys instantly, touching the yoke just to wave his s-foils at Wes before moving away.

“Yes, sir, on my way.” He finds Wedge and Ibtisam quickly and moves into a Vic formation with Wedge taking point. The rest of the battle passes in a blur as he follows Rogues One and Two, keeping his mind focused on each target until they are clear enough to break free. There is no sign of Wes, or Avan who had gone EV toward the end of the fight, so he knows the shuttle has gotten them both and is probably ahead of the Rogues, ready to make its jump first. He finally relaxes, waiting for the order to make the jump, and watches his screens in case there are last attempts to prolong the battle from any of the straggling TIEs.

“Rogues, report by number.”

Hobbie listens with only part of his attention, reporting his readiness in turn, and then it’s time to jump, and he imagines how it looks as they all vanish from sight. This is the part that he sometimes loves, and sometimes hates. This time it is the latter because he won’t be back soon enough to see how Wes is doing, and talk about what happened and how they missed the ship with the ion cannon. Instead he has to sit in his cockpit, quietly waiting with his own thoughts since the jump isn’t long enough to have brought anything worthwhile for entertainment, just long enough to make him tense and impatient because there is nothing scarier than losing your wingmate in a battle.


End file.
